


Confession

by sithisass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, F/M, Short, date, reader - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithisass/pseuds/sithisass
Summary: Tsukishima x Reader





	1. Chapter 1

The weather was truly beautiful, but the humidity in the air was almost suffocating. The sun was high in the sky and clouds were out of sight.

So what was better than laying on the grass under a tree that concocted the only useful shadow, alongside with your friend? Well, at least you considered him a friend. You didn't even know why you asked him to hang out with you in the first place and you didn't know why he accepted. He still said that doing nothing was a waste of a day, but he still came over nonetheless.

The two of you weren't very close, you just sometimes helped around when the boys were playing. Though almost everyone noticed that the both of you had some kind of chemistry. You didn't really understand the meaning of that and Tsukishima seemed like he just didn't want to catch the drift.

The tall player wouldn't admit it, but he did quite enjoy your company when you weren't being 'annoying' as he described you. But he was satisfied with the fact that whenever he said anything that would seem hurtful to another girl, you would just reply with a snarky comment with sarcasm in your tone. He didn't like many people and he never tried to hide it, but he tolerated you.

You, yourself had to tolerate him somehow too. You never enjoyed his constant complaining, offensive comments or him ignoring you for no particular reason. But you eventually grew used to it.

Even though you liked the tall player, his presence annoyed you sometimes. He didn't even have to open his mouth to piss you off.

You were trying to enjoy the silence and chill outside but you couldn't, because Tsukishima's music could be heard from miles.

He wore his dumbass headphones but you could make out every word from the songs that played.

His eyes were closed and the glasses on his nose were almost steaming. His hands were at the back of his head, not really paying attention to you.

"Tsukki," you called, but of course he didn't hear you.

You rolled your eyes and gently slapped the back of your fingers against his cheek, making him snap out of his trance.

He pulled the headphones off of one of his ears, glaring down at you.

"What do you want?"

"I can hear your music," you complained, making him smirk and return to his position.

"You're welcome."

You watched him for a mere five seconds before completely taking his headphones set off.

"Hey - what're you -"

You rolled your eyes and threw the headphones back at him, crossing your arms.

"At least let me listen too!" your bottom lip protruded, forming a cute pout that you didn't intend. A scowl was clear on your beautiful face, but you still didn't look angry.

Tsukishima's eyes averted to every feature of your face, holding back a smile as the summer heat caused your cheeks and nose to become rosy in colour.

He liked the way your hair danced when the small breeze blew through them. He loved the way your shiny eyes flickered when they darted towards his.

The middle blocker held the same nonchalant expression on his face, arching his eyebrows a certain way to look slightly irrated.

"Fine," he said, placing his headphones over your head on your ears.

You grinned at the male, before closing your eyes and playfully moving your arms and head to dance a little.

"I like this song," you commented, even though you couldn't quite hear yourself which resulted in you shouting instead.

Tsukishima took a chance of you having your eyes closed, to smile contently. He watched you acting silly and enjoying his music. It was difficult for him to continue resisting you. There were so many reasons to like you, to love you and he surely could write a book about it if he was bothered to.

Yamaguchi tried to convince him so many times to just ask you out, but he always declined, saying it was stupid and pointless.

Now it was his chance. Both of you were alone, no one to bother any of you. You were in a good mood, having a good time.

But first time ever, he didn't know what to say.

His heart hammered in his chest, the quick pulse rate making it harder for him to think. He gripped onto his t shirt over his heart, happy that you couldn't hear the loud heartbeat.

He glanced at you again, noticing how your face was relaxed and your hands rested against the green grass, plucking some of it.

Tsukishima's tongue glided over his lips before he grabbed onto the headphones and leaned in quickly to press his lips against yours. You were slow to react, opening your eyes wide and pausing for a moment. But as his lips remained, your eyes gradually closed and you returned the sweet gesture.

Your hands brushed over his cheeks, cupping them and feeling heat rushing to them.

Though as you started smiling during the kiss, Kei unattached his lips from yours. He adjusted his glasses and scowled.

"What's... What's so funny, Chibi-chan?" he refrained himself from stuttering.

You smiled sweetly again, leaving the headphones around your neck. Your elbows propped on your knees as you sat criss-cross and you rested your chin at the palms of your hands.

You looked at him shyly. "Nothing's funny. I'm just happy."

Happy.

His golden eyes widened, he was surprised by your answer. He was certain you were making fun of him but he didn't expect you to tell him that what he did made you happy.

He stared at you in disbelief, trying to figure out if you were serious or not. He just didn't want to humiliate himself in any way.

"I like you," he said so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Thanks," you laughed, just to see his reaction.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and a red colour consumed his whole complexion. He was about to stand up and leave but you didn't hesitate to hang your arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I like you too, Kei."

The sound of your voice saying his first name, caused the male to show his dorky side where he just became a stuttering and blushing mess.

"D-Damn it you," he mumbled, covering his face with his hands.


	2. DATE

You chuckled as the tall blonde shyly asked you out on a date. He fiddled with his fingers and averted his eyes to the floor, trying to cover up the red haze that twinkled across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"W-what are you laughing at, idiot? Just say n-no if you don't want to."

Your hands gently gripped his upper arms, sliding down to his own hands to take them in yours.

"I do want to! But I don't want to go out and let you waste your money on me — if you were actually willing to pay for me — I just want to stay home and watch movies with you. Maybe order food and cuddle up."

Tsukishima glanced at you from the corner of his eye, seeing the beautiful smile, he fell in love with.

"Alright," he sighed, "As long as you don't make me watch any chick flicks or romance. I swear I will leave otherwise."

You let your bottom lip slither in between your teeth as you tried to hold back a laugh. "Then Jurassic World it is."

The sunlight was disappearing and the sky was being gradually engulfed by darkness. You couldn't explain how content you were at the very moment. Tsukishima was feeling a little bit sleepy and he was unusually clingy.

The middle blocker let you sit on his laps, his arms hung around you loosely, and his chin rested comfortably on your shoulder. You popped some popcorn in your mouth and soon Tsukishima's eyes were starting to close. He was frustrated with himself that he was barely keeping up while you were still teeming with energy.

How the hell does she do that? He wondered.

He rose his head for a second and nuzzled his nose to the nape of your neck, loving the scent of your hair and feeling the warmth of your skin.

"Kei?" your voice called softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you tired?"

Tsukishima raised his head again, rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb behind his glasses.

"No, I'm fine," he assured you, but his drowsy voice really gave it away.

Now your sole focus of attention was your boyfriend, the movie didn't matter anymore.

"I can tell you're exhausted, Kei. You did have practice today. Just go upstairs to my room and sleep. You need some rest."

Tsukishima's grip around you tightened and his eyes darted towards the TV screen.

"I said I'm fine."

You sighed, seeing that his stubbornness cannot be defeated so simply.

"Why don't you want to go to sleep?"

He arched his eyebrows, voice hinting irritation. "Just shut up already and watch the movie."

"I don't want to anymore."

Tsukishima swiftly glanced at you, panicking that he did something wrong.

"Wh-why not?"

"Because you're clearly forcing yourself to stay up. Damn it just go to sleep, Kei. I don't want you fainting at practice tomorrow," you squinted your intimidating yet beautiful eyes.

His lips pressed in a straight line as you glared at him.

"What?" you asked as he continued to stare back at you. You slightly shifted on his laps, to let you face him properly.

Suddenly he grasped your jumper and pulled you into a tight hug, burying his face in your chest. You didn't quite comprehend why he acted like this, it was so unlike him. Perhaps was it because he was tired?

"Kei?"

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining our date and I probably should've done more for you. I'm just — not good at these kind of stuff," he admitted, making sure you heard him clearly.

His choice of words concocted a frown upon your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck, gently stroking his blonde hair. You planted a kiss on his head to somehow soothe him.

"You're not ruining our date and it doesn't really matter. There will be plenty more I hope. It's fine if you're new to all of this relationship stuff, we're both learning."

You unattached his arms from around you and stood up, grabbing his hand.

"C'mon," you tugged at his hand, "let's go to sleep."

Tsukishima exhaled deeply, standing up and holding your hand hesitantly. He watched as you turned the TV off and guided him to your bedroom.

"Let your parents know you're staying first, wouldn't want them worrying about you," you placed your hands on your hips.

"You're lucky they like you, they wouldn't let me stay overnight otherwise," he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

You smiled to yourself, walking to your wardrobe to take out a pair of pyjama shorts and a t-shirt.

"I will be right back," you informed him and he only nodded while he texted his parents.

When you returned, Tsukishima's eyes immediately averted towards you, blood rushing to his cheeks.

He had never seen this much exposed skin from you and he didn't know if he could resist from thinking inappropriate things about you. Of course he wouldn't care about seeing another girl like this, but he loved you and found you very attractive.

Also you wore no makeup, which only made you look adorable. He thought you looked — hot? with makeup on but you were so cute without it.

He was rethinking his decision as he knew you'd be sleeping in the same bed as him, probably cuddling up to the male.

"Stop staring at me like that, geez," you rolled your eyes and grinned widely.

He scoffed, looking extremely offended as he crossed his arms and flung his head to the side.

"I'm not staring. Why would I bother?"

You waved your hand at him as you tread towards your bed.

"Right, right."

You already lay in bed, waiting for Tsukishima.

"What are you waiting for?" you asked, cocking an eyebrow, "you're not going to sleep in jeans, right?"

"What am I supposed to wear then? You don't have any of my clothes."

"Well, do you sleep in jumpers or something? Just wear your boxers and t-shirt, no biggie," you shrugged.

The way you said all that with no particular emotion or facial expression made him jump back slightly.

"Eh?"

"Did I stutter? Unless you are thinking perverted stuff, is that it?"

"What?! O-obviously not! Baka!" he flicked you on the forehead as his face was practically consumed by a red colour.

"Actually I'm getting sleepy. Either you get in the bed or you can leave."

"Fine..."

Tsukishima tentatively took off his jumper and hung it on the chair by your desk.

"Don't stare!" he hissed and you immediately covered your face with the bed cover, muffling a laugh.

"Sorry Tsukki!" you imitated Yamaguchi in a non-offensive way, which made the tall male smile slightly.

You, yourself blushed as you heard Tsukishima unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. He sighed and also hung them on the same chair.

Walking to the other side of the bed, he picked up the edge of the bed cover and lay down. He took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. The male inhaled your scent that lingered on the pillow he rested his head on, looking at you.

"Hey chibi-chan, can't you tell I'm done?" he squinted his eyes to see your reaction due to his bad eyesight, "unless you're thinking perverted stuff, is that it?"

You turned your head towards him, scowling as you saw a smirk on his lips. He looked really cute without his glasses, it just made him seem less condescending, though his attitude would never abandon him.

"Shut up four eyes, stop using my own words against me."

This time, the male chuckled at your sudden change of behaviour to which you started complaining.

Tsukishima hung an arm around you, leaving a kiss on your shoulder. "Sorry chibi-chan, but I don't feel like listening to you at the moment. Call me during business hours."

"Damn it you Tsukishima Kei!"

"Mm, don't be so loud chibi-chan, people are trying to sleep."

You let out a grunt and finally submitted, cuddling up against him.

"I hate you so much," you muttered as your nose brushed over his.

"I feel the exact same way. You know, I'm really enjoying these dates, we should do this more often."


	3. AFFECTION

Showing affection or verbalising feelings and emotions in general for Tsukishima was quite a sensitive subject. Most of the time he just sat by your side pondering whether he should wrap an arm around you or not as actions like that would leave him embarrassed.

Another thing was that he didn't quite know how to prove that he did in fact really care about you.

Many said that actions speak louder than words yet he wasn't even capable of telling you anything that would make your day. He was supposed to be your boyfriend yet sometimes he didn't even act like a friend to you.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he was irritated with himself that he failed to do such a common and normal thing. How difficult is it to compliment someone or hold their hand? Apparently it was rocket science to Tsukishima.

"Oi Tsukishima! Are you going to just stand there?!"

The middle blocker returned to his position with a sigh. He just couldn't concentrate during practice and everyone was quite shocked that he didn't feel the need to talk back to whoever on his team shouted at him.

Within two and a half hours the practice was over and all the boys were packing their belongings. The blonde wiped the back of his neck with a small white towel as he was hesitant to approach Sugawara. Who else would he ask for advice if not him?

"Ano... Suga-san?" he addressed him quietly so none of the other team members would become nosy.

Sugawara turned around with his usual gentle smile hovering his lips. "Ah, Tsukishima-chan, how are you? You seemed a little off at practice today."

The middle blocker had a rather nonchalant expression on his face yet inside he was still very embarrassed to even ask anyone about his problem. It wasn't everyday that such a thing bothered him in any way.

"I need help." he whispered bluntly, causing concern to flash upon the vice captain's complexion.

"With what?"

The blonde cautiously looked around before plastering his hand to his face in frustration. A red haze twinkled across the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

"With Y/N." he leaned slightly forwards to prevent anyone else from hearing their conversation.

"I-I don't know how to..." the words just wouldn't slip pass his tongue.

Sugawara was quick to understand and the sweet smile he possessed returned as he pat the second year on his back quite roughly.

"Ah, I see. Of course I'll help you!"

The learning began as soon as the others left.

What the grey haired male told him was what he feared. There was no actual way to show affection subtly, he had to be straightforward with it.

Meeting you later was a challenge for him and he didn't expect your arms to wrap around his torso from behind while he waited for you.

"Hi Kei!" your voice was cheerful and you beamed with happiness.

'Good,' he thought, this was going to be easier since you were in a good mood.

"Hey Chibi-chan." the middle blocker teased, allowing a smirk to ghost his lips so you wouldn't be suspicious of his upcoming intentions.

Walking along his side, he seemed like he wasn't listening to what you were saying but you didn't fail to notice that he was unusually closer to you. His arm brushed against yours but he preferred to act like it was just an accident.

"Kei?"

Tsukishima arched his eyebrows, turning his head to the other side to avoid eye contact with you. He did not want you to tease him because of the sudden red tint consuming his whole complexion.

"Just shut up for a moment."

You were just about to scold his attitude and probably sass him with one of your famous comebacks but you halted once you felt the male's knuckles gently stroke yours. His fingers reached out to carefully embrace your hand with his. You smiled, glancing up at your boyfriend to only see his blonde hair and ears that glowed undoubtedly red.

Saying nothing you intertwined your digits with his. You didn't remember the last time he did such a sweet gesture without you forcing him to do it.

"That's cute." you commented, finally causing his eyes to meet yours. He was still teeming with embarrassment yet the happiness glimmering in your eyes along with that honeyed twist of your lips concocted a faint smile on his own mouth.

It was unexpected when you hastily and desperately clung onto him, making him tense beneath your touch and gasp. He returned to himself almost immediately as he was trying to push you off but you remained stubborn, tightening your hold around him.

"H-hey idiot! Cut it out! People are staring!"

"I love you Tsukki! You are so cute! So cute I want to cry!" you pressed your cheek against his chest, hearing his heart practically pounding against it.

"Ehh?! What?! Don't cry! You're embarrassing me!"

You stood up on the balls of your feet so you could at least reach his cheek while your hands held onto the collar of his coat, forcing him to lower his head slightly. You puckered your lips to plant a kiss on his cheek, feeling how warm his skin was. You rose your hands to run your fingers against the sharp edges of his cheekbones in a soothing and loving manner.

"Y/N?" his eyes lingered as they scrutinised each feature of your distinctively cute face.

"Yes?"

"You're annoying." the smirk that you despised at the very moment presented itself again.

You couldn't help but slap him on the arm, proceeding to begin walking in front him.

'Cute,' he thought to himself, smiling as he watched you angrily stomping ahead of him. His hands sunk into the pockets of his pants before he jogged behind you to catch up with you, hanging his arm around your shoulders.


End file.
